


The Healer

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders is a healer first and forever, Gen, Januanders, Unnamed Templars, januanderstakeback, may or may not be based on a star trek book i read....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Anders considers himself a Healer, before anything else. But being a healer is a hard job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For #Januanderstakeback!

Before he was a Warden, before he was a rebel, before anything, Anders considered himself primarily a healer. Before any other label that could be applied to him, that was the one Anders wore most proudly. 

 

But it wasn’t easy. It is said that healers have the bloodiest hands, but that isn’t the hardest part.

 

Anders could no longer count the amount of times he had healed someone severely injured or sick, only for them to wake up, see he was a mage and flee. Sometimes they spit in his face. 

 

There were times he couldn’t save his patient, no matter what he did. It was just a part of the job, but Anders couldn’t help but mourn every one of them. 

 

Things got no easier as tensions rose in Kirkwall, as the poor of Kirkwall grew sicker and were still ignored. He did what he could, but even with Hawke and his friends offering help, there was never enough time.

 

One night, when Anders was just about to collapse, just going out to put out his lantern, a pair of figures quickly approached.

  
“Wait! Wait, healer, please!” A man called, dragging his companion with him. “Please, he needs help, please, we have no one else to go to…”   
  
“Yeah, of course, come quickly--” Anders’ assurances stopped short when he saw the men were wearing templar armor. “I…”

  
“Please, we’re not here to turn you in!” The man said. “He’ll die without your help, the templar healers could never save him!”

 

Anders swallowed and let them in. Justice stirred in him, unsure. Certainly healing was a Just action, but healing templars? Who no doubt would be after him again as soon as they could stand?

 

Anders pushed the doubt aside. He had a job to do. Healers didn’t get to be picky about who they healed.

 

The man helped his friend onto a cot. He had taken a bad blow from a demon to his side. The wound was so bad Anders could nearly see his ribs sticking out. 

  
“I’ll need you to stand back.” Anders said. He summoned what energy he could- Justice provided- and worked to heal the templar lying in the clinic they had repeatedly ransacked, looking for the healer that ran it.

 

Anders managed to close the wound, enough that the man wouldn’t die. He bandaged him and gave him a potion for the pain. 

 

“It’ll scar, and your healers should look at it too, but he’ll live.” Anders said, when he finally finished. He fell into a chair, completely drained.    
  
“Oh thank the Maker! Thank you, Healer!”

 

“Yeah. He shouldn’t walk much yet, but you can’t stay here.” 

 

The templar agreed, and he picked up his friend.

 

“Healer.” 

 

The templar stopped at the doorway. Anders looked up and met his eye. Perhaps the templar say humanity there he had not been prepared for, because he looked away quickly.

 

“I won’t forget this. I swear.”

  
Anders wasn’t going to hold his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Dont forget to comment!


End file.
